


Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'sXWizard101

by Amber2002161



Category: Wizard101 (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Crossover, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: Our heroes get transported to the magical world of the Spiral! What dangers and magical adventures await them? Based on a MMORPG that I play.
Comments: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's X Wizard101

Chapter 1: Portal Madness

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is property of Konami and Studio Shuiesha. Wizard101 is property of Kingsisle Entertainment.

Sometime in the Evening

Yusei Fudo climbed into his bed after a long, hard day of working at computers. He enjoyed life in the city ever since he was no longer hailed as a good-for-nothing street rat but as the Savior of New Domino City. Still, despite all the fame he got now, nothing beat a good, long rest. However, neither he nor his friends were prepared for the adventure that awaited them.

Somewhere in Another World

Meanwhile, in a strange, alternative universe unknown to most beings, an elderly man dressed in wizard robes and a long, white beard was gazing into a crystal ball. He was standing in a tower, accompanied by a white owl. The elderly man stared into the crystal ball until an image of Yusei and his friends appeared in it.

"A-ha! The Spell is working!" exclaimed the man. "Look Gamma! We have finally found who we are seeking!"

"Who?" asked Gamma the owl.

"These are young wizards! Students with amazing potential…enough perhaps, to save Wizard City!" replied the elderly man.

"Oh really?" asked Gamma.

"Yes, Gamma, now I shall send these magical letters to them via the Spiral Door and await their arrival," replied the man. He then raised his staff to levitate 7 envelopes, each one of a different color, and casted a spell to send the letters through the crystal ball.

"I wonder what manner of Wizard they might be?" asked the elderly man as the scene faded out.

The Next Day…  
The next morning, Yusei woke up quite early to email his friends about his latest discovery in technology. However, before he could turn on his computer, he noticed a strange letter on his bedside. The letter was maroon-colored with a strange symbol shaped like a scale marked on the front.

"Huh? What's this letter? I don't remember getting this in the mail yesterday," thought Yusei. He checked the letter again for the address of the sender, but couldn't find it. "This must be a prank. No one is capable of sending out letters without a return address. Perhaps I should just…"

However, before Yusei could do anything about the letter, his cell phone rang. Much to his surprise, the recipient read 'Jack Atlas'. Yusei tapped the call icon and stated: "Hey Jack, this is Yusei. Why are you calling me this early?"

"Yusei! Did something weird happen earlier. Here I was, sleeping in bed, when a funny letter came out of nowhere and landed on my head!" exclaimed Jack.

"A weird letter from nowhere?" asked Yusei. "Wait a moment, did the letter have no return address on it and have a symbol of a scale on it?"

"Yeah, it didn't have an address on it. But a scale? No, mine is red and has a shape of a fireball," replied Jack.

"That's strange…" muttered Yusei. "Maybe we should contact the others to see if they got any of these strange letters.

Yusei sent texts to everyone regarding the letters he and Jack got and not too long afterwards, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Kalin arrived at his house. Everyone looked rather confused as they all had the same strange letter Yusei had, the only exceptions to them being their colors and the symbol.

"Nice to see everyone again. And I apologize about the short notice. It has come to my attention that each of us has been sent a mystery letter from an unknown source," announced Yusei.

"Yeah, who on Earth could have sent us a letter like this?" asked Crow. His letter was purple with a yellow thundercloud.

"They couldn't be from Earth. I mean no one could have sent out letters to us without knowing who we are, or where we live," said Akiza. Her letter was bright green with a dark green leaf.

"Akiza's right. Perhaps someone is just playing with us," stated Luna. Her letter was sky blue with a dark blue snowflake.

"And to think all I wanted was to live my life to the fullest without ever having to deal with the supernatural ever again…" muttered Kalin. His letter was dark grey with a black skull.

"So, it's confirmed that these letters are nothing but pieces of scrap that should be disposed of!" exclaimed Jack.

"Yeah! Let's toss them out! What do you say, Yusei?!" shouted Leo. His letter was yellow with a dark blue triangle.

"Well, judging from the majority of you, it appears that most of us agree that these letters are a prank. Therefore…" However, before Yusei could finish his sentence, all the magical letters began to glow and a beam of energy shot out from them. The beams collided with one another to form a portal in the center of the room.

"What-the? What is going on?!" yelled Crow.

"It looks like some sort of portal?!" cried Luna.

"No way!" Are we going to die?!" cried Leo.

"Let's see if we can stop it!" yelled Akiza. "Yusei! Let me borrow Stardust Dragon!" Yusei nodded and gave his prized possession to her. Akiza used her psychic powers to bring Stardust Dragon to life and Akiza ordered it to disrupt the portal with its effect.

However, nothing happened.

"No! But that's not possible!" gasped Akiza.

"This energy! It's too strong!" cried Yusei.

And before anyone else could have another say in the matter, the 7 of them where all sucked into the portal.


	2. We Are Wizards?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei and the team get transported to the magical world of the Spiral!

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'sXWizard101 Arc 1

Chapter 2: We Are Wizards?!

Yusei slowly opened his eyes as he started to regain his consciousness. He rubbed his head as he struggled to remember what happened to him and his friends just moments before. His mind flashed to the image of a strange letter, bright light, and then…

Yusei gasped as he fully awoke in a large, circular courtyard with a large, stone tower standing in the middle of it. His friends were also lying on the green grass next to him. Yusei looked around in confusion at the bizarre setting.

"Where are we? Last I remember, we were all at my house. *Gasp!* That's right! Jack! Akiza! Crow! Kalin! Luna! Leo!" cried Yusei. "Is everyone alright!?"

At Yusei's call, everyone else slowly came too. And much like him, they too were just as confused about the location they were in as he was.

"Blimey! My head hurts!" groaned Jack.

"Yeah, next time, Yusei, don't contact us at 6 in the morning…" muttered Crow.

"Uh, where are we?" asked Kalin.

"Weren't we in Yusei's house earlier? I don't remember being in somebody else's backyard," shrugged Leo.

"I don't think we're even in New Domino City anymore," said Luna.

"I agree with Luna," stated Akiza as she pointed to a figure of a man that walked up to them. "Cause someone has come to see us!"

Everyone's heads turned towards the figure Akiza was pointing to. It was the elderly man with the wizard robes and beard as well as his owl pet. The 7 young adults jumped up and braced themselves for combat against this strange person. However, the elderly man stood his ground and raised his arms as if he meant them no harm.

"Well, well, look like they are finally awake! Hello! If it isn't our newest students!" exclaimed the man.

"Newest students?" asked Yusei. "Who are you, and more importantly, where are we?"

"Ah yes. My name is Merle Ambrose. I am the headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts," replied the man.

"Did you just say 'school', old man?" asked Jack. "Cause I don't need to go to school anymore."

"But this is no ordinary school. We are expecting great things from you. But first things, first, please step forward to speak to my friend Gamma," said Ambrose, as he pointed toward his owl.

"Uh, right, old man," mumbled Crow. Everyone slowly walked up to Gamma, who was perched on a stand a few feet across from Merle.

"Hellooo! My name is Gamma the Owl, and I am quite pleased to meet yoou! Wizards test their skills by summoning fantastic creatures and dueling!" hooted Gamma.

"Summon fantastic creatures and dueling?!" exclaimed Leo. "That's just like Duel Monsters!"

"Leo! Please let him finish!" scolded Luna, as she elbowed him.

Gamma continued with his speech. "To become a master Wizard, you must learn every spell in your class! Wizards love to duel! The more spells you learn, the better a duelist you will become."

"Sounds simple enough," nodded Kalin. Everyone else nodded, but before they could say anything else, the tower suddenly began to rumble ominously. Dark storm clouds came out of nowhere and lightning flashed across the sky. Up in the highest floor, a mysterious figure could be seen through the window.

"What's going on?!" cried Akiza.

"Yeah! An earthquake, thunderstorms, and rain,all at once? Don't tell us this is normal weather here!" yelled Jack.

"Did everyone notice that person up in the tower just now? Who was that?" asked Yusei.

"How odd! Come along, young Wizards. Let's investigate the matter! Meet me in the tower!" stated Ambrose.

"Follow the headmaster! You're safe with him!" called Gamma.

"I guess we have no choice but to enter the tower," said Yusei. "Let's go, everyone!" The 7 duelists nodded at one another and followed Ambrose into the tower. Once inside, they were met face to face with a sinister-looking man with long, black hair and dressed in a fancy robe adorned in gold highlights. In his right hand, he held an expensive-looking black staff with a gold dragon perched on top of it. The sinister man was speaking to Ambrose and neither of them looked happy to see each other  
"Who's there…? Malistaire!" exclaimed Ambrose.

Malistaire sneered. "…Ambrose."

"You are no longer welcome here! Why have you returned?" demanded Ambrose.

"I am here to resolve our unfinished business!" The sinister man then turned to face Yusei and his team and he sneered at them. "Are these your latest students? My henchmen will seek to your little friends!"

"Hurry along, young Wizards! Take these decks of spell cars and deal with these creatures while I tend to Malistaire himself!" shouted Ambrose.

"Aright! Now we're talking! A duel!" exclaimed Crow. But when everyone took the cards from Ambrose, they were confused at how they worked.

"Uh, how do we use these cards, Headmaster?" asked Leo.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, old man!" scoffed Malistaire. And with a wave of his staff, the evil wizard summoned a group of humanoid, draconians to his side.

"If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you'll get, Malistaire! Let's rev it up!" yelled Yusei. The team all prepared their spell decks as they ran forward to fight off the draconians. Ambrose acted as a tutor as he battled Malistaire himself, instructing Team 5D's how to use their spells.

The draconians however, acted just as quickly. They leapt forward to combat the team and one of them struck at Jack with it long, claws. Jack jumped back from the attack, but fell to his knees from the shock.

"Darn it! That Malistaire guy really meant it when he wanted to deal with us!" yelled Jack.

"Jack!" cried Kalin. "It seems that in this world, all the monsters and damage inflicted by them are real! We have to be more careful!"

"Thanks for the warning, Kalin," said Yusei. "Now that we know the monsters we are facing are real, we will fight them off by summoning real monsters as well! I summon Troll! Attack the dragons!" At Yusei's call, a green troll appeared from the card and struck one of the draconians on the head with its club. The draconian winced in pain as it tried to recover from the attack. The other members of Team 5D's followed suit, summoning monsters to ward off the other draconians.

After 30 minutes of combat, both teams looked exhausted from the combat. Malistaire looked frustrated at how a bunch of amateurs were able to put up such a good fight.

"Shoot! How long is this battle going to go on?!" ranted Crow. "At this rate, we'll never return home!  
"So this must be what it's like to be one of those Psychic Duelists," whined Leo. "I don't want to be dragon food!"

"Yusei! Do you have a plan to defeat these dragons once and for all?" asked Akiza.

"I…don't know…" muttered Yusei. The draconians, sensing their desperation, lunged at them in a last- ditch effort to finish off the heroes. Suddenly, everyone's card began to glow.

"Huh?! What's this? Our Dragons are glowing!" exclaimed Luna.

"It's a sign!" exclaimed Kalin.

"Yeah! Let's finish off these scaled freaks!" yelled Jack.

"Alright!" shouted Crow.

"Let's do this!" shouted Leo.

"I believe in everyone!" exclaimed Akiza.

"Right! Everyone! Attack!" yelled Yusei. At their call, everyone summoned their signature dragons and defeated all of Malistaire's draconians. The draconians crumbled to the floor and disintegrated before the wizards' very eyes.

"Excellent work, young Wizards! Now let me see to Malistaire…I'll show him…threatening new students before orientation, no less!" exclaimed Ambrose.

However, despite the defeat of his monsters, Malistaire wasn't unhinged in the slightest. "Another time, old man…I have what I came for. And now, I'll take my leave of this wretched place." Malistaire then vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"He's gone, and none too soon! What sinister goal brought him here? Hmm…" stated Ambrose. When the headmaster looked at how exhausted the team looked, he rubbed his beard. "Oh, my! You seven look a bit worse for wear. Here, let me restore you to your full Health and Mana."

Merle Ambrose waved his staff, and suddenly, the wound on Team 5D's magically vanished. The team members looked at him in awe.

"Thank you, headmaster," said Yusei.

"You are must welcome. Now, do you have any questions?" asked Ambrose.

"Where exactly are we, and why did you summon us here?" asked Jack.

"Ah, I thought you might ask that. I was quite impressed with your courage, young Wizards. There is little doubt a great destiny await you. But now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mountain of duties to attend to right now, including readying your enrollments. Come see me at my office when you are ready. See you soon!" stated Ambrose. And with that, the headmaster walked out of the door.

"Wow! That was awesome! We're wizards!" cheered Leo.

"What did Headmaster Ambrose mean by a 'great destiny' await us?" asked Akiza.

"I'm not sure myself. But it seems that battle was just the beginning of another adventure for us," replied Yusei.


	3. Enrollment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes enroll in one of the seven schools in Ravenwood School of Magical Arts.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'sXWizard101: Arc 1

Chapter 3-Enrollment

An hour after Yusei's team's encounter with Malistaire at the tower, they all agreed to see Headmaster Ambrose at his office. Gamma gave them instructions that guided the 7 heroes towards the area known as 'The Commons'. This area was the central hub of Wizard City, where every wizard of every level would simply hang out and chat with one another.

"Wow! It's beautiful here!" exclaimed Akiza. "I didn't know wizards were good at gardening."

"I agree, Akiza. Why would anyone want to take over this place?" asked Luna.

"Perhaps Headmaster Ambrose can tell us more about this world we are in and more about Malistaire," stated Yusei. "According to the directions Gamma gave us, his office is over here." He pointed towards a large, stone building in the northern part of The Commons. Everyone nodded and they entered the Headmaster's Office.

"My apologies for the excitement, young Wizards," smiled Ambrose. "There are forces at work making things…disorderly. Welcome now, to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts."

"Ravenwood School of Magical Arts?" repeated Crow. "Are we all really wizards in this world?"

Headmaster Ambrose nodded. "Now, on to your enrollment. There are seven magic instructors here in Ravenwood. You should visit them to get to know them better." He then handed each of them a magical compass. "You can use these to find the Ravenwood Tunnel. The main schoolhouses are there circling the Great Tree, Bartleby. Return to me when you're finished."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Yusei. "Alright, team, let's go."

"I can't wait to see who my new teacher is!" exclaimed Leo.

Everyone left the headmaster's office and with the guidance of their magic compasses, went through the tunnel as instructed by Ambrose. When they reached the other end, they were even more amazed than when they first laid their eyes on The Commons.

"Whoa! This is crazy," muttered Jack. "And the very thought we are wizards here just makes this even more crazier."

"So, this must be Ravenwood," smiled Kalin. "It must be a really great place to learn."

"And that giant tree in the middle must be Bartleby," said Akiza. "He looks ancient."  
"There's only one way to find out," stated Yusei. "Alright, everyone. Let's split up and speak to our instructors that Headmaster Ambrose told us about. Afterwards, let us meet back here in the center."

Everyone nodded and separated. Yusei's compass vibrated and pointed towards a humanoid dog-man standing in front of Bartleby.

"Hmm, that's strange. My compass is telling me to go speak to that guy in the middle," thought Yusei. The crab-headed duelist approached the dog-man and waved to him.

"Um, hello, the name's Yusei Fudo, and according to the instructions that were given to me, you must be my teacher, correct?"

The dog-man smiled and waved at him. "Jolly good to meet you, new student. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arthur Wethersfield. I am originally from Marleybone, which is a much different world than this."

"Marleybone?" asked Yusei.

Professor Wethersfield continued with his introduction. "As a lad, I was always interested in Magic, but they don't practice magic in Marleybone. When I got older I spent many years studying here in Ravenwood. But for the past ten years I've been in Krokotopia. I came back to train students in a form of magic called 'Sorcery' that deals with the Balance of All Things. It is more advanced that the other schools and harder to master, but its power is unbelievable! Come by later if you want to learn more. Cheers!"

"Sorcery…Balance of All Things…so that's what my letter meant…" thought Yusei.

Meanwhile, Jack entered the Fire School, where he was met with a rather flamboyant-looking woman with hair that looked as if someone set it on fire. She was also wearing a red-hot dress and quite a lot of make-up.

"So even in this world, wizards have fashion too," smirked Jack. "Hey, my name's Jack Atlas, and are you my professor?"

The flamboyant woman smiled at him. "Hello. Welcome to the School of Fire. I'm Madame Falmea."

"School of Fire, huh? Interesting," said Jack.

"Ah yes, you're a new student here. You definitely have that spark about you," stated Falmea. "Here I instruct students how to be powerful Pyromancers! But Fire can be quite dangerous. We must not be rash, lest we destroy that which we mean to achieve. Come see me after you have finished your tour. I'm always up for fanning the flames so students can learn more about Pyromancy."

"Pyromancy? That's just the style for the Master of Faster!" exclaimed Jack.

-  
Luna went inside the Ice School as her compass instructed her to do so, and once she stepped inside, her body immediately began to shiver.

"I-it's so cold in here!" cried Luna. "Headmaster Ambrose should have told me to bring along a jacket in his letter!"

"Welcome, dear!" called out the voice of an elderly woman.

"Uh? Did someone just call out to me?" asked Luna. As she turned around to find the source of the voice, Luna gasped as her eyes fell on what appeared to be a very small elderly woman with wings. She was dressed head to toe in an ice-blue dress and looked very kind.

"So, you must be my instructor, correct?" asked Luna.

The elderly fairy nodded. "I am Lydia Greyrose, your Ice Magic Professor. Ice Magic, or Thaumaturgy, is not for the impatient or flighty! My goodness, no! You'll need to study hard to learn Ice Magic, but I am sure you will be great at it. And I'll always offer a hand if you need it. Come see me later when you are ready to begin your lessons. You have much to learn from Ice!"

"Ice magic? Wow…" thought Luna in wonder.

Crow entered the Storm School and was confronted by a large booming noise that echoed like thunder. His first instinct was to cover his ears.

"Man, I thought thunder was supposed to be outdoors!" he exclaimed. He stepped forward to the main desk and saw a frog wearing a fancy purple tuxedo. "Huh? You're my teacher?"

"Ah ha! A new student!" exclaimed the frog.

"Whoa! He can talk!" jumped Crow.

"Welcome to the School of Storm, also known as Divination! For those who have chosen to master this Magic are known as Diviners," stated the frog. "I am Professor Halston Balestrom, Master Inventor! Oh, yes, and Professor of Storm Magic. Who can master the power of the Storm Lords and the Seas? Anyone who can harness their creativity. You look like a smart one! Check back when you are ready to start learning how to release your inner thunder!"  
"Release my inner thunder, eh? That's just like my kinda style!" chuckled Crow.

Leo entered the Myth School looking extremely excited to learn all there was to know about being a wizard. However, the moment he saw who the Myth instructor was, the mood quickly became sour.

"Hello! My name is Leo, and this is my first day of school!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

The teacher standing before him, on the other hand, looked less than enthusiastic . He looked very serious and frowned at Leo while tapping his wand against the palm of his hand. The stern teacher was wearing a fancy yellow robe with dark blue highlights and he was bald.

"Let me guess. Another Conjuror want-to-be taking the Ravenwood tour? How quaint," muttered the teacher in a rather bored-sounding voice.

"What do you mean want-to-be? Of course I want to learn!" shouted Leo.

The professor shook his head in frustration. "I wish they would send us some adept pupils for once. Well, if you want to attempt to learn some Myth spells, come back later and I will see how well you pay attention. Now, leave me alone."

"Geez, what's his problem? I can't believe this is my magic teacher!" complained Leo.

-  
Akiza entered the Life School and the first thing she noticed upon entering was lush green vines and lovely read flowers growing on the walls. A lovely smell also emanated from them as she approached her instructor. The Life School instructor looked like an anthropomorphic cow wearing a green kimono. Akiza thought it was quite strange, but she was well-mannered to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Hello, my name is Akiza Izinski," smiled the brunette-haired woman. "This is quite a lovely classroom."

"Welcome, my dear young Wizard," said the cow. "I am Moolinda Wu, Professor of the School of Life. This school celebrates the living, ever-green power of creation and vitality."

"Hmm, that kind of reminds me of what Yusei told me about my powers at home," said Akiza.

Moolinda Wu continued. "If you listen carefully to your surroundings, you'll hear Life Magic all around. Just a few notes can lift one's troubles, purify one's spirit, and restore life. Soon I will teach you how. Come visit me when you're ready to learn more."

"Wow, Life Magic sounds incredible. I'm sure I can use it to help others!" exclaimed Akiza.

Kalin glanced at his compass, trying to figure out where his school was. The magical device led him to what appeared to be gaping chasm and he nearly walked into it. Thankfully, a magic force field prevented him from falling off the cliff.

"Ahh! Gosh, I need to be more careful next time," the silver head muttered. "Hmm? That's bizarre. I'm sure my compass lead me to the Death School. If so, then what's with the giant hole? Maybe that person can tell me about it."

Kalin walked up to a young person who was almost the same age as he was. The other wizard was standing in front of the chasm and was dressed in a black and grey tunic with skulls decorating it.

"Um, hello. My name is Kalin Kessler, and I was wondering if you could tell me where the School of Death is?"

The other wizard turned and gestured towards the hole. "Have you coming looking for the Death School? Well, you found where it used to be. This gaping chasm is all that's left after it was torn from Ravenwood."

Kalin's mouth dropped in shock when heard what the substitute teacher told him. "But, how is that possible?"

"It is said that Malistaire, the Death Professor, caused it to disappear. I'm not sure what happened to the school, but you'll find many rumors around town about it," replied the young man.

"Malistaire? That was the guy me and the others ran into when we first got here!" gasped Kalin. "And you're telling me he used to be the Death Professor here?"

The other wizard nodded sadly. "Oh, I'm Malorn Ashthorn. I don't mean to boast, but I used to be one of Malistaire's top students. Now, I'm about all that's left, so I try to teach the new students. So, if you want, I can teach you some Death spells, or Necromancy. If you're up for it, stop by any time."

"Thank you for the info, Malorn. Now, to inform Yusei and the others about what I just learned," said Kalin as he headed back to the middle of the school grounds.


	4. Unicorn Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team enters the green vibrant Unicorn Way. Unfortunately, the lovely streets have been tainted by dark forces.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'sXWizard101: Arc 1

Chapter 4: Unicorn Way

After the 7 teammates enrolled at Ravenwood School of Magical Arts and were introduced to their corresponding school, they re-grouped at the center of the plaza in front of Bartleby.

"Ya wouldn't believe who my teacher is! His name's Halston Balestrom, and he's a frog who teaches Storm magic!" exclaimed Crow.

"A frog? Well, you're not the only one who has a talking animal for a teacher," giggled Akiza. "My school's all about Life and the instructor of it is Moolinda Wu."

Jack laughed at the punny name. "I'm glad I don't have a talking animal as my teacher. The teacher for the School of Fire is Madame Falmea, and she is quite sophisticated if you ask me."

"Don't tell me she is mean like my teacher is!" ranted Leo. "The Myth teacher told me I was a wanna-be wizard and then said to leave him alone! He didn't even give me his name!"

"Wow, Leo, I'm sorry to hear that. I wish you could have met the Ice professor, Lydia Greyrose. She's really nice!" stated Luna.

"How about your professors, Yusei and Kalin?" asked Akiza.

"The professor of Balance is Arthur Wethersfield," started Yusei. "Apparently, Balance magic, or Sorcery, isn't actually taught here in Ravenwood. Instead Professor Wethersfield told me he learned it and brought it over here from another world called Krokotopia."

"Wow, that's awesome! Sounds like you got the unique guy," chuckled Crow.

"I suppose so," smiled Yusei. "And lastly, who is your professor, Kalin?"

Kalin looked at the ground for a few seconds. He wasn't quite sure how to put what Malorn Ashthorn told him into words. The others looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, Kalin! Wake up! What's with the long face?" yelled Jack.

"Is something bothering you, Kalin?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah, you should be proud for being chosen as a wizard!" added Crow.  
Kalin finally lifted his head and spoke up. "Well, you see, guys. When we went to speak to our teachers, has anyone noticed the giant chasm in-between the Fire and Myth schools?"

Everyone looked at one another in surprise. "Actually, come to think of it, I did see the hole. What happened over there?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, who could possibly be powerful enough to rip an entire chunk of land and not get caught?" asked Jack.

"Apparently, one of the students told me that hole was where the Death School used to be. And what's even stranger is that its teacher was Malistaire," replied Kalin.

"Malistaire was the Death Professor?!" exclaimed Crow.

"What did he do to his class?" asked Luna.

"I spoke to a former student of Malistaire's, Malorn Ashthorn about it. He told me he doesn't know what happened to the Death School after its professor left. All Malorn knows is that after Malistaire left Ravenwood, the Death School disappeared as well, ripping itself from the ground and leaving behind the hole we now see." stated Kalin.

"This can't be just a coincidence. There must have been a reason why Malistaire would destroy his own school. We must speak to Headmaster Ambrose about this," said Yusei.

Everyone nodded and walked back to Headmaster Ambrose's Office in The Commons. There, the elderly wizard greeted them. As they spoke of their findings about the disappearance of the Death School and the news regarding Malistaire, Ambrose looked somber.

"So, in conclusion, do you know where Malistaire is now?" asked Yusei.

"Hmm, I do not know of his current whereabouts, I'm afraid," sighed the headmaster. "But, I've an idea! Perhaps if it wouldn't be too much trouble, you might take a look? You may be able to help. It will also let you see more of Wizard City."

"So we get to be heroes again?!" exclaimed Leo. "Count me in!"

The headmaster chuckled at his enthusiasm and then handed the team a letter with an ornate wax seal.

"Please deliver this letter to Private Stilson at the Unicorn Way gate. He will let you through. You can use your compasses to guide you there," said Ambrose.

"Will do, headmaster," nodded Akiza. The team then left Ambrose's office and walked towards the gate to Unicorn Way. The tunnel was blocked with iron bars and was guarded by a portly man in armor.  
"Hello, sir, may we please have your permission to go to Unicorn Way?" asked Luna.

The guard, Private Stilson, however, didn't look in the least convinced by Luna's request. Instead, he shook his head and gave everyone a stern look. "None shall pass! Unicorn Way is off-limits. There are ghosts everywhere!"

"Ghosts?" repeated Kalin.

"Excuse me, you're Private Stilson, correct? Headmaster Ambrose gave us a letter asking for your permission," stated Yusei. He then showed the guard the letter with the wax seal.

The guard relaxed after seeing the letter and lifted the iron bars blocking the way. "Looks legit. I'll let you pass. Show this to Private Connelly in Unicorn Way.

"Let's see if he is right about these ghosts, "stated Crow as the seven entered the tunnel. Once on the other side, they were greeted by a large, open park with lush, green trees, and a lovely fountain with a giant statue of a unicorn in the center.

"Wow, the places in Wizard City are getting lovelier by the minute," smiled Akiza.

"But, that man told us this place has ghosts!" stated Leo.

"If that's true, we must speak to Private Connelly," replied Yusei.

They walked up to yet another guard and told him they were sent on Headmaster Ambrose's orders. The guard nodded and accepted their offer.

"Ah, a letter from the Headmaster! You're very brave to bring this to me. Be careful going far down Unicorn Way. The street is dangerous. I've seen Wizards liked you go down that way and never come back. Beware!"

Jack scoffed at Connelly statement. "Hmph! We aren't afraid of no ghosts! I've beaten tougher monsters in my sleep!"

Private Connelly chuckled at Jack's words. "Your arrival is a blessing! We need help fending off the ghosts in Unicorn Way. Some dark forces have risen, and we don't have enough guards to stop them! We would be honored if you would use your powers and chase Lost Souls away for us!"

"You can count on us!" shouted Yusei. "Team, let us fight off these ghosts!"

"Right!" exclaimed the team. They ran down to the streets and were shocked when they saw that Unicorn Way was indeed infested with ghosts.

"So, what the guards said was indeed true," muttered Kalin. "But who could have done such a thing?"

"I'm not sure, but if we want to save Wizard City from whoever is behind all of this, we must trust each other and our cards!" exclaimed Yusei.

"Right! And we've got ya covered!" shouted Crow. "Now go, Storm Snake! Zap that nasty ghost!

"Don't leave me in the dust! I summon Fire Cat! Burn it to the ground!"

"Don't get carried away, guys," sighed Akiza as she summoned an Imp.

"I agree with Akiza," stated Luna as her Frost Beetle froze a Lost Soul into the ground.

"Aw, come on, can't we just have a little fun?" complained Leo as he summoned a Blood Bat to toy with the ghosts.

"Heh, I suppose you guys are right. I haven't had this satisfied in years," smiled Kalin as his Dark Fairy taunted his enemy with a wave of her hand.

"Now, Scarab, finish off the ghosts!" commanded Yusei.

After several minutes, all the Lost Souls roaming Unicorn Way were sent back to where they came from. The heroes dusted themselves off and went back to report to Private Connelly. The guard greeted them with a large smile.

"That's turned the tide for us! We'll follow your lead and get back to work. If only we know what's causing this spread of the Undead. You should talk to Ceren Nightchant and see if he can use any help." The private gestured towards a young wizard dressed in green.

The team nodded and walked up to Ceren. "Hello. Private Connelly sent us to help you. What might be the problem?" asked Akiza.

"Greetings!" Ceren shouted enthusiastically. "Professor Moolinda Wu sent me here to see if the rumors about the fairies are true. The guards won't allow me to go out any further, but they haven't stopped you yet."

"Fairies? What happened to them?" asked Luna.

"Would you check for me? Just walk down Unicorn Way and see if you can find any Fairies. If they attack, you'd best know how to defend yourself," replied Ceren.

The team ran further down Unicorn Way until they got swarmed by fairies. Something about them was off, as if they were not acting like themselves. It was if they were possessed by another source.

"I thought Unicorn Way only had a ghost problem, and now fairies?" asked Jack.

"Guys, something doesn't feel right about them. I don't really know how to explain it, but something tells me they are being controlled!" exclaimed Luna.

"Wow! How do you know?" asked Leo.

"I'm not sure, perhaps it's just an instinct of mine," replied Luna.

"Alright, we'll be careful," nodded Yusei.

The team used their spells to fight off the fairies and shortly afterwards, Ceren came running up to them to get the scoop. He examined one of the fairies who happened to be lying unconscious on the sidewalk and shook his head in disbelief.

"Unicorn Way is swarming with evil fairies? They have been corrupted, just as I feared. You couldn't even change them back by defeating them? That's really bad."

"So, Luna's instincts were true," said Akiza. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Ceren continued. "Apparently, evil forces are at work in Wizard City. Some dark element has emerged despite Ambrose's attempts to keep us safe. Thank you for letting me know. I must alert the others!"

"Dark element?" asked Kalin.

"My friends always tell me I never leave well enough alone, but this time something foul is afoot. I'm sure of it! You can help me get to the bottom of this curse upon Wizard City!" stated Ceren. "Do you know Lady Oriel, the Seraph? She might understand what happened to the Fairies. Speak with her in the Hedge Maze at the end of Unicorn Way.

"Lady Oriel? Alright thank you, Ceren. Let's go see if she can help us," said Akiza. The team nodded and headed towards the Hedge Maze.


	5. Rattlebones Report

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'sXWizard101: Arc 1

Chapter 5: Rattlebones Report

The seven wizards arrived at the Hedge Maze at the end of Unicorn Way. Upon entering the maze, they were met with a wondrous site. The area looked less like a maze and more of a courtyard, with well-trimmed bushes in each corner and side, and little fairies flew around, eying the team with curiosity. In the center of the Hedge Maze was a large circle surrounded by tall columns, as well as a tall woman with wings and a sword in her hand.

"That must be Lady Oriel, the person Ceren told us to see," said Luna.

"Wow! She's a real angel!" exclaimed Leo.

"Let's go see what she has to say about the problems plaguing Wizard City," remarked Yusei. They approached Lady Oriel slowly and bowed to her. "Hello, ma'am. We have been sent hear on orders of Headmaster Merle Ambrose."

The tall woman smiled at the team as she sensed they posed no threat. "Oh, praise the light! Someone has come at last! Something has been corrupting my Fairies. "

"Do you know how we can save your Fairies?" asked Akiza.

"Thank you for coming at this dark time," replied Lady Oriel. If you are as brave as you look, I know you will help save my Fairies. Please go out to Unicorn Way and defeat some of these evil Fairies. Collect the dust that they drop. With that I will be able to tell you more about their corruption. Here is a bottle that you can use to store the dust you collect."

"Don't worry ma'am, we're on the case!" grinned Crow.

The team left the Hedge Maze and back to the area where the corrupted Fairies were swarming around, causing mischief for the residents. The team reluctantly took out their cards and fought the Fairies, making sure their monsters did not hurt them too badly. The Fairies put up quite more of a challenge than the Lost Souls, but they were still no match for their combined teamwork.

After all the surrounding Fairies were defeated, Akiza picked up an unconscious Fairy and gently brushed some Fairy Dust off her wings and scrapped them inside the bottle.

"Hopefully we got enough Fairy Dust for Lady Oriel to study," the brunette stated.

"Wow, Akiza, you're really good with the whole handling thing," marveled Luna.

"Well, years of medical school did pay off," smiled Akiza.

"Great work, Akiza, everyone," remarked Yusei. "Now, let's bring the Fairy Dust back to Lady Oriel.

The team headed back to the Hedge Maze and showed the dust to Lady Oriel. She smiled upon seeing them and gently took the bottle from Akiza to examine it.

"You have returned with the Fairy Dust! Please give it to me so that I can investigate the reason for their corruption."

Lady Oriel spent a minute studying the Fairy Dust. She waved her hand over the bottle and it glowed a strange black color. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized the problem.

"Huh, what happened to the Fairy Dust? It changed color!" exclaimed Kalin.

Lady Oriel shook in terror. "They have been enchanted by something that is Undead! This does not bode well. How has evil become so brazen in this place? These are dark times indeed."

"Undead? Figures…," muttered Jack.

"Jack…let Lady Oriel finish," sighed Yusei.

"I have heard that someone has hung Bone Cages along the street. I fear these are being used to trap my Fairies and corrupt them," continued Lady Oriel.

"Bone cages? I was wondering what those things were," said Crow."

"Please, you must free the captured Fairies from those horrible Bone Cages before they become corrupted. Go, quickly, my friends!" pleased Lady Oriel.

"Will do, ma'am,"nodded Yusei. "Kalin, Jack, Crow, and I will go out to the streets and open the cages. The others, ensure the freed fairies return here safely." Everyone nodded as the four young men left the maze and patrolled Unicorn Way for the Bone cages. Yusei used a picking tool he always kept hidden in his pocket to pick at the locks.

"I wonder why the Undead need Fairies for?" asked Crow in a disgusted tone.

"Perhaps to animate more Undead?" asked Kalin.

"Another question is why someone would bring the dead back to life and use them to take over Wizard City for?" asked Jack.

"Those are some really good questions," said Yusei.

As the Enforcers opened the cages, the enslaves Fairies flew out of them, smiling wide at the young men as they flew back to the Hedge Maze to celebrate their freedom. The Enforcers smiled back and laughed as they headed back to report to Lady Oriel.

Meanwhile, back at the Maze, Akiza, Luna, and Leo were waiting alongside the seraph to ensure the undead did not intrude inside. Suddenly, cheery laughter filled the air as several of Lady Oriel's fairies flew inside, closely followed by The Enforcers.

"Look! More Fairies!" exclaimed Leo.

"They did it! The Fairies are freed!" cried Luna.

"Nice work, guys!" cheered Akiza.

The Fairies flew in front of the team and called their names. They spoke in a tiny, joyful voice:

"Thank you for helping out the Fairies. They did not mean to be evil, but the corruption made them do bad things. Now there is hope again and the Fairies will be able to bring magic and cheer to the people of Wizard City once more. Thank you, Yusei and friends."

"It's our pleasure to help," smiled Yusei.

The team walked up to Lady Oriel who raised her sword in salute. "We thank you, Yusei and friends! The freed Fairies have already told me of your heroism. Your deeds will be remembered on Unicorn Way. And to show my appreciation, here is a healing spell. Remember to add it to your deck so it will aid you in your time of need." The seraph than chanted some spell and her sword glowed bright green.

"What's happening to our decks?" asked Leo.

"It looks like Lady Oriel gave us a new spell. Look everyone!" exclaimed Akiza.

Sure enough, everyone received a new spell known as 'Pixie', which allowed a wizard to heal themselves for a decent amount.

"Wow! Thank you very much, Lady Oriel!" smiled Luna.

Lady Oriel smiled back but turned serious again. "We must find out who is behind the corruption. My Fairies whispered of a monster whose bones made a clacking sound as it came for them."  
"Bones made a clacking sound? Let me guess, skeleton is behind this and we have to defeat him?" asked Jack.

Lady Oriel nodded. "Ceren Nightchant knows Unicorn Way very well. He will know if there is a sinister skeleton that now haunts my street."

"Alright, thank you, Lady Oriel. See you later," said Yusei. The team then left the Hedge Maze and returned to the front of Unicorn Way. When Ceren heard the news of the corrupted fairies, he nodded in agreement.

"Lady Oriel sent you to investigate the corruption of the Fairies? I will gladly tell you what I know. When the Dark Fairies began to show up, I had suspected Lady Blackhope. But even she has never tried to enchant Fairies before."

"Lady Blackhope? If it's not her, than who did it?" asked Kalin.

"Well, the fairies told us they saw a skeleton," added Crow.

"The Fairies gave report of a skeleton? Of course! Who else could it be but Rattlebones!" remarked Ceren.

"Rattlebones? Where is he now?" asked Yusei.

"Since I grew up here, I know a lot. But I do not know yet what dark master has aided him, but Rattlebones has taked over my old friend Delia's tower," answered Ceren. "Find him and stop him from making any more cages. Please…do what you can to save the Fairies.

"We promise we won't you, or the Fairies down," stated Luna.

The team then ran towards the tower that Ceren pointed towards and entered it. Once inside, they were confronted by Rattlebones and several more enslaved Dark Fairies. The animated skeleton scoffed at the team.

"You cannot stop us, Wizards! The corruption of the Fairies is just the beginning of Malistaire's plans. Soon, Wizard City will fall and there isn't anything anyone can do about it. Mwahahahaha!"

"Huh?! Did that guy just say Malistaire?!" exclaimed Leo.

"Hey, you sack of bones! What does Malistaire plan on doing to the city?!" yelled Jack. However, Rattlebones simply just laughed in denial.

"I guess the only way for us to make him speak up is to defeat him in a duel," stated Yusei. "Rattlebones, we are going to put an end to your schemes! Let's rev it up!"

The team then engaged in a battle against the moving skeleton. Rattlebones slashed at the teammates with his sword while the corrupted fairies attempted to distract them with spells. However, as everyone was well trained in the art of combat and despite Rattlebone's boasting, they were able to dodge his attacks quite easily.

"So much for taking over Wizard City, you bag of bones! Take this direct attack!" yelled Jack as he summoned a Fire Cat. The cat then blasted the skeleton with a burst of flame and Rattlebones' body fell apart in a heap.

"Nice, Jack, now to free the Fairies in this house!" exclaimed Kalin. The team then used their Pixie spell cards that Lady Oriel gave them and the magic erased the malice from their eyes. The Dark Fairies looked around in confusion as the team escorted them outside.

"You're free from Rattlebone's possession! Now fly free!" exclaimed Akiza. The Dark Fairies said their thanks and flew off. The team then headed back to Ceren to report the good news. Upon hearing that Rattlebones had been defeated, Ceren waved his arms up and cheered.

"You did it! Now, the Fairies will sing again! You bested that wretched skeleton Rattlebones! I wish that was the end of our troubles in Wizard City, but I'm afraid a more sinister evil is still out there."

Ceren then gave everyone a new wand as reward. "Thanks to you, team, Unicorn Way is in less danger than it was. But we are still not out of the dark woods yet. You should report our progress to Headmaster Ambrose. The news about Rattlebones may help him determine what doom has come to Wizard City."

"Alright, thanks for your help, Ceren. And take care," said Yusei. "Guys, let's head back to Ambrose."

The team then traveled back to Headmaster Ambrose's office. Upon hearing the grave news coming from Unicorn Way, the elderly wizard shook his head.

"Congratulations, Yusei and team. I hear that you have found a solution to the Fairy corruption. Unfortunately, Wizard City is not out of peril just yet. All is at risk!"

"Yes, and we have even more troubling new, headmaster," stated Kalin. "When we confronted Rattlebones, he told us that Malistaire planned the Undead attack."

Ambrose was shocked by his words. "So, Malistaire has designs on bringing Wizard City to its knees? This does not bode well. We will still need to be on guard lest his evil plans succeed. Thank you for all you have done, young wizards."

"Where do we go next, headmaster?" asked Akiza.

"There have been some strange events around town. Nothing serious. Nothing that promising Wizards like yourselves couldn't handle!" remarked Ambrose. His eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Goodness, you've only just enrolled and you're fast becoming bright students. Dark times call for exceptional people, and I sense you're one of the best."

"Thank you very much, headmaster!" smiled Luna.

Ambrose nodded. "Would you do another favor for me? You've demonstrated you're capable and unafraid. Sergeant Muldoon in Olde Town needs help. I'd like to see what you can do. Go through the Shopping District and look for the Olde Town gate. Show Muldoon this letter, or else he won't let you pass."

"Alright, Headmaster, thanks. Ok, team, next step: Olde Town!" said Yusei.


	6. Cyclops Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes travel to Cyclops Lane, which is dedicated to the school of Myth.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'sXWizard101

Chapter 6: Cyclops Lane

The seven duelists left Merle Ambrose's House after receiving their next objective to travel to Olde Town. However, much to everyone's confusion, their Quest Arrow led them to an area known as the Shopping District.

"Uh? That's funny, I thought Private Conelly told us to go to Olde Town, but the signs above the street say this is the Shopping District," said Crow.

"Maybe we should ask one of the shopkeepers," stated Akiza. She entered the robe store and asked the clerk. "Excuse me, we're new to Wizard City and a bit lost on where to go. I was wondering where we might find Olde Town."

"Olde Town, you say?" asked the clerk. It's just down the street from here. Look for the sign above the tunnel."

Akiza nodded and thanked him as she rejoined the group. "The clerk said Olde Town is down this way." She pointed towards the sign on the far western side of the map.

"Alright, nice work Akiza," nodded Yusei. "Oh, that's right, while you were speaking to the clerk, I took the opportunity to buy some supplies. I'm sure they will come in handy for the upcoming battles." He gave everyone an athame and a ring."

"What are these weird things?" asked Jack, as everyone stared at the strange objects.

"The shopkeepers say these are athames and rings. They work by boosting our overall stats," stated Yusei.

"Wow! I feel stronger now!" exclaimed Leo. "Now let's go to Olde Town already!"

"Leo…don't be so rowdy…" muttered Luna.

The rest of the team couldn't help but chuckle at Leo's enthusiasm as they finally stepped through the tunnel leading to Olde Town. Upon reaching the other side, they were almost immediately met with the sounds of ghosts and a screaming guard.

"HEEELLP!" cried the guard. "I hate ghosts!"

"Hey! What's going on with that guy over there?!" yelled Crow.

"It's another guard! And he's being assaulted by a ghost!" cried Kalin. Before anyone else could say anything, Kalin ran up to the ghosts and called out. "Hey, ghosts! What are you doing to that man?!"

The ghosts turned to face him; the one leading the bunch appeared to be a female spoke up.

"I am Lady Blackhope! You say the City Guards are scared of me? Well, they should be! EVERYONE should be! Malistaire has opened the seals-the Dead rise! Let all who still live beware-my Dark Master will be avenged!"

"Did she just say Malistaire let the undead out?" asked Akiza.

"What does he hope to achieve?!" demanded Kalin to Lady Blackhope.

The ghost simply laughed at him. "Mere mortals should not dabble in the affairs of the Undead. Perish now, Wizard!" She then lunged at Kalin whole her minions went after his friends.

"Heh, I'll have you know I'm not just any mere mortal," smirked Kalin as he summoned a Ghoul to attack her. His Ghoul used his shovel to drain Lady Blackhope's energy and scooped it towards its master. In the meantime, the others fended off the undead lady's minions that were threatening the guard. Yusei helped the older man to his feet as the spirits were sent back to their own realm.

"Hmph, so much for her," scoffed Jack. "You're safe now, guard."

The guard breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot young wizards. I was standing here on duty as always until Lady Blackhope attacked me. I tried to fight her myself, but you see, I'm afraid of ghosts. I once tried enrolling in Ravenwood, but I'm not cut out to be a wizard."

Half of team 5D's rolled their eyes at the guard's poor excuse but agreed that it was for the best not to say anything. Yusei then stepped up and asked him a question.

"Headmaster Ambrose told us about all the strange happenings going around in Wizard City. Is there anything we can help you with?"

The guard nodded. "There's a kid on Cyclops Lane named Nolan Stormgate. You should talk to him. He sounds like he's in trouble. Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Sergeant Muldoon."

"Thank you Sergeant Muldoon," saluted Crow as the team then went through the tunnel to Cyclops Lane.

Once on the other side, they confronted a young man wearing a yellow robe with blue stripes. He was standing on a stage and looked rather stuck-up.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Nolan. "Only talented Wizards like me should be out on these dangerous streets!"

"Hey, I'm talented too, and I want to help out others!" shouted Leo.

Nolan shrugged at Leo. "Think you have what it takes? This place needs real heroes. We'll see if you can make the grade!"

"I'm a hero back in New Domino-ow! Luna!" Leo rubbed his right arm after his sister slapped it.

"Shh! I know you don't like this guy, but we have to hear what he has to say!" scolded Luna.

"Let's see how useful you are. Professor Drake put me in charge of a very important mission," continued Nolan. "Magical artifacts from the old Death School have resurfaced. I've decided you're going to recover the one inside the spooky Dark Cave."

"Magical artifacts from the Death School?" Repeated Kalin.

"Every other student I've asked has been too afraid to go, so I'm hoping for better from you. Battle everything in the Dark Cave until you find the Runed Skull," finished Nolan.

"Will, do, Nolan," nodded Yusei. The team then ran to the strange Dark Cave that was connected to the lane. The atmosphere suddenly turned creepy, as the undead were patrolling everywhere inside.

"Man, Malistaire really went overboard with the walking dead stuff," complained Crow. "Sure he was the former Death School teacher and all, but putting them all over Wizard City is too much."

"Quit your complaining and just find that Runed Skull that Nolan guy told us about!" snapped Jack as he summoned a monster to fight a Rotten Fodder.

After battling several of the Undead, a bizarre-looking skull dropped onto the ground. Kalin picked it up and glanced at it. "Look, everyone. This must be the Runed Skull!"

"Great work. Now let's take it back to Nolan," stated Yusei. The team headed back to Cyclops Lane and gave the Runed Skull to Nolan. The wizard smirked to himself as he examined the skull.

"You found the Runed Skull? Hmm. Faster than I could have imaged…Professor Drake will be pleased with me."

"Are you serious?! It was us who found it!" ranted Leo. Yusei glanced at Leo, who gulped and immediately shut himself up.

Nolan continued his speech. "I told a few students to pick up Death relics up the street. Now they're nowhere to be found. No doubt gabbing instead of working. Can you look after the students, on the slim, slim chance that something's happened to them? I'd start with the Trolls. They look shifty."

"Ok, let's defeat some Trolls!" shouted Leo. They ran to the side of the street that was roaming with Lumbering Trolls. Cyclops Lane was dedicated to all things Myth, after all. Leo summoned a Bat and it smacked a troll on its head. The troll dropped a sheet of paper and Akiza bent down to pick it up.

"This must be a clue. I wonder what Nolan has to say about this."

When Nolan saw the letter, he looked very confused. "What is this? A letter? How odd…Trolls can't read. By the handwriting, a Cyclops wrote this. They never dot their "I"s. It's addressed to "M", whoever that is. I should take a look at it, if students are in danger." Suddenly, Nolan jumped a mile as read more of the letter. "Great Fire Bats! The Cyclopes have kidnapped the students! Good thing you found this. We must act immediately! I hope they are not going to blame me for those students getting themselves kidnapped."

"So, what do we do know?" asked Luna.

Nolan thought for a minute and then his eyes lit up. "I know! I'll inform Professor Drake at once. He'll know what to do. When I tell him how those students got themselves kidnapped while I was…" He awkwardly dragged down his speech.

"You know, Leo, maybe you're right about him. He's starting to annoy me too," sighed Luna.

"On second thought, I think YOU should go tell him. I'll stay here and…keep an eye on those Cyclopes," finished Nolan.

"And I told you so!" exclaimed Leo as the team headed back to Ravenwood and then the Myth School. Once inside, they informed Cyrus Drake about their latest findings. However, just as they expected form the Myth professor, he didn't seem impressed at all.

"What do you want?" asked Cyrus.

"We found a ransom note, Professor," stated Leo as he gave his teacher the note.

Cyrus read it quickly. "Here. Take this message to Victor Darkwood, the robe shopkeeper. Be quick about it. Time is of the essence here."

The team took Professor Drake's letter and traveled to the located he spoke of. The compass led them to the robe shop in The Shopping District. Inside, the shopkeeper, Victor Darkwood, greeted them with a big nod.  
"Ah, a message from Professor Drake. Yes, yes. I've been expecting you. You'll need to hurry back with this." The shopkeeper then handed them a package.

"Here you go: Professor Drake's laundry, freshly cleaned and pressed. And don't let it drag on the pavement now!" exclaimed Victor.

"Whaa?!" cried Leo.

"You've got to be kidding me! We went through all that trouble to bring the teacher a report about lost students and he sent us here to get his laundry?!" shouted Jack.

"Now I see why you don't like the Myth professor, Leo," complained Crow as they left the shop and returned back to Ravenwood. They entered the Myth School and handed Cyrus his laundry.

The professor looked down at them. "That certainly took you long enough."

"What? No 'thank you very much'?" asked Leo.

Professor Drake shook his head at him. "You're still worried about those missing students? Yes, well. This is definitely a problem. Take this message to the Headmaster. THAT should resolve things to my satisfaction."

"Your satisfaction? No one can satisfy you…" muttered Kalin as they went to the Headmaster's house. Merle Ambrose's eyes looked miles more nicer than Professor Drake's when they entered.

"Ah, young Wizards, it's good to see you! You have a note for me? Let's see it." The Headmaster began reading Professor Drake's note and shook his head.

"I will NOT expel you from the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, regardless of what Professor Drake thinks of you!" exclaimed Ambrose.

"Um, why would Professor Drake say such a thing? We are trying to help!" cried Akiza.

"You are not responsible for the problems on Cyclops Lane," stated Ambrose. "General Akilles and his men promised to drive out the Trolls. Now, Akilles has gone back on his word."

"What can we do to help end this conflict?" asked Yusei.

Ambrose sighed. "I fear there is something more sinister behind Akilles' change of heart. This "M" is to blame. We need to know more. Drake is of no use here, but you have been most helpful. Go back to Nolan Stormgate and help him straighten this out."

"Ok, let's go back to Cyclops Lane, team," said Yusei. The team nodded and returned to the area where Professor Drake's student stood on the lookout. When Nolan saw them once again, he still looked as smug as the first time they spoke to him.

"I wasn't expecting Professor Drake to leave everything to us. He must really trust me," smiled Nolan.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point," snapped Jack impatiently.

"Professor Drake is expecting big things!" exclaimed Nolan. "The Cyclops General Akilles wrote the note, so we need to reach his keep. But to do that, we need a Gate Pass. Maybe…can you steal one from the Warhorns? All you have to do is defeat some. Yeah! That should be easy enough."

"Why don't you just get it yourself?" grumbled Crow.

"I know none of you like him, and I agree that he's arrogant, but we have no choice. We have to trust him if we want to get to the bottom of this mess," stated Yusei.

"If you trust him so much, why don't you fight the Warhorns, Yusei?" said Crow.

"Alright, I will," sighed Yusei as he took out his deck and engaged in a duel against a Warhorn. The half bull, half human creature tried to slash Yusei with its battle ax, but the man was too cunning and out maneuvered it with some expert moves. In no time at all, the Warhorn fell and dropped the Gate Pass.

They walked back to Nolan, who looked pleased as punch. "You got the pass? Great job! I'm glad I thought of that. With your magic and my brains, we make an unstoppable team!"

"Yeahhh, sure…" muttered Leo sarcastically.

"Ok, here's my plan. Show your pass to the guard, Romulus, outside the keep at the end of the street and he'll let you in. He's not too bright," stated Nolan. "Then you must challenge General Akilles in combat. Cyclopes are honor-bound. According to the Cyclops Code of Honor, he can't refuse to fight you."

"I think I get it now," lit up Luna.

"See where I'm going? Even if someone is telling Akilles to hold the students hostage, once you defeat him in battle, he will be honor-bound to free them. All you have to do is beat him!" exclaimed Nolan.

"Ok! Let's save the students at last!" shouted Leo. The team ran to the far end of Cyclops Lane where they came face to face with the Cyclops Guard Romulus.

"You must be Romulus. We came here to challenge General Akilles to a duel," said Yusei as he showed the guard the Gate Pass.

Romulus scratched his head. "Uh well, you don't look like a Warhorn to me, but, uh, this pass looks good, so I guess you can go in."

Romulus unlocked the front door to the general's castle and the team entered. Almost as soon as the doors opened, they heard the voice of a girl coming from the left.

"Help us please! We're held here by General Akilles."

A cyclops wearing a gold helmet interrupted her cry for help. "What!? You are here to rescue these students? That I cannot allow! I have an honor bound to keep them until I am told otherwise!"

"So you must be General Akilles! If we win, you have to let them go, according to your code of honor!" yelled Yusei.

"It's not very honorable of you to take young people hostage!" yelled Jack.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" exclaimed Crow.

The team, General Akilles, and his cyclops guards then engaged in a battle. Crow, Leo, Luna, Kalin, and Akiza focused their attacks on the guards, while Jack and Yusei fought Akilles himself. The guards went down fairly quickly, especially to Crow's Lightning Bats, but Akilles posed a more of a threat. The leader swung his hammer down at Yusei and Jack, knocking them off their feet.

"Ugh, he's tougher than the last enemies we fought!" shouted Jack.

"That may be true, but he's still no match for us!" stated Yusei. He then diverted his attention to General Akilles. "I attack you with Scorpion!" On his command, the creature rammed into the cyclops, causing him to stumble. General Akilles tried to fight back, but Yusei was able to dodge the blow this time.

"Ha! Now you're going down! Feel the burn with Fire Elf!" yelled Jack. The little elf jumped around and shot a flaming arrow at Aklilles, causing him to fall down in pain. The cyclopes all surrendered to the wizards as soon as they saw their leader had been defeated.

"You have defeated me, brave Wizards, so I must honor your request to free the students," stated General Akilles. "My master will be angry that I let them go, but I must obey the Cyclops Code of Honor. Go now, they are free."

"Thanks, general," stated Yusei as he took the key from Akilles and used it to unlock the cell door. When the students saw that they were saved, they raised their arms in joy.

"Thank you for freeing us! We were starting to believe that no one was coming to help us," smiled the first student.

"Thank goodness you showed up. No telling who would have come to rescue us," said Student 2.

"I thought at least Professor Drake would have come looking for us, but he didn't. Thank you for coming to our aid!" exclaimed Student 3.

"You're very welcome," smiled Akiza.

"Well, our duty here in Cyclops Lane is done. Let's go speak to Nolan," said Kalin.

The team departed the castle and went back to report their story to Nolan Stormgate. When he heard what they had to say, he was shocked.

"Let me get this straight. The Cyclopes were holding the students hostage in order to bring chaos to Wizard City? But who would make General Akilles do such a thing? I'm sure Professor Drake could figure out who is behind this mess if he wanted to. Too bad he's always so busy."

"So what now?" asked Leo.

"We should tell the Headmaster how we saved the students, especially my plan to sneak you inside the keep!" exclaimed Nolan.

"What?! You didn't do anything!" shouted Crow.

"Still…I have to find those artifacts for Professor Drake. After what happened, I shouldn't let anyone else do it," continued Nolan. "Would you go tell the Headmaster what happened? Tell him how you were able to save them, due to my brilliant planning. I'm sure he'll reward us both!"

As they headed back to the Merle Ambrose's house, the team were lambasting how annoying Nolan Stormgate was.

"I wish I was in a different school! Are all the Myth guys always this stuck up?!" ranted Leo.

"Look on the bright side, Leo. We saved several students who were held hostage," smiled Luna.

"Luna is right, you know," winked Akiza.

"I know, I know…" muttered Leo as everyone laughed. They returned to the headmaster, who looked as delighted as ever.

"Quite a daring rescue! I'm glad that you were able to save the students." His mood then turned serious. "It bothers me that someone could force General Akilles into a sinister plot against Wizard City. I suspect that "M" is Malistaire himself."

"Why am I not surprised," Jack stated. "So, where do we go now?"

"It seems obvious that this is another of Malistaire's plans to throw us off his trail. With all the Wizards busy here in Wizard City, Malistaire feel free to carry out his ultimate plans. Hopefully we can catch up with them before them," stated Ambrose.

"I wonder where is now?" asked Kalin.

Ambrose looked into his crystal ball. "Keep up the good work! Nolan seems to have warmed up to you. Perhaps Professor Drake isn't far behind."

"I wonder if the Headmaster is right," sighed Leo.

"Give him some time," smiled Yusei. "I'm sure he will eventually.


	7. Firecat Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes enter Firecat Ally, dedicated to the school of Fire.

Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'sXWizard101

Chapter 7: Firecat Alley

Yusei's strange team of wizards met back at Merle Ambrose's house to discuss their next course of action in learning more of Malistaire's nefarious plans. The old headmaster told them about the remaining streets of Wizard City and how the former Death School professor was causing chaos by reanimating the dead, which had the additional effect of causing the other creatures of the world to go berserk.

"So, where should we go to now?" asked Crow.

"I think we should go to Firecat Alley next," remarked Jack.

"Why there?" asked Crow.

"Because 'F' comes' after 'C', not to mention judging from its name, it's fire-themed," replied Jack.

"That's some really weird logic you have there, but oh well, Firecat Alley, it is," stated Crow.

"Alright team, let's get going," exclaimed Yusei. Everyone nodded and made their way back to Olde Town. With the help of their compasses, they ran down to the lowest part of the streets and entered the tunnel leading to Firecat Alley. Once, on the other side, they were met with heat in almost in an instant.

"Wow! It got hot all of a sudden!" cried Leo.

"It seems like every street of Wizard City is themed after each school," said Luna. "The first one we went to, Cyclops Lane, was Myth-themed. Now this one is Fire-themed."

"Nice observation, Luna," remarked Akiza.

"It's strange how the temperature changes all of a sudden, though," stated Kalin, as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I guess in the Spiral, anything is possible," remarked Yusei. He looked around the area and noticed a guard standing nearby. "Hey, it's another Wizard City guard. I wonder what he has to say."

Everyone nodded and walked up to the guard. The man looked surprised to see the seven young wizards approach him, but he did receive a notification from the other guards about them. He waved at them to get their attention.

"Hey, you there. Can you give an old soldier a hand? I'm Private Quinn," the guard introduced himself.

The team gave Private Quinn their names in return. The guard nodded and then proceeded to address the issue plaguing Firecat Alley. "I was planning to meet some Fire Elf friends here, but they didn't show up."

"Fire Elves? What are they like?" asked Akiza.

"They like to have their fun with me sometimes, but with all that's happening…would you check on them for me?" asked Private Quinn.

"Not a problem we can't handle!" stated Jack.

"Jack, control yourself…"sighed Yusei. "Sure thing, Private Quinn. Where do we start?"

Private Quinn pointed towards a slope to the north. "Head over to Fireglobe Theatre, where they live, and see if they're all right. I'll wait here in case they arrive before you do."

"You can count on us!" exclaimed Luna. The team then headed towards Fireglobe Theatre as instructed by Private Quinn. Once they reached the theatre, however, they were assaulted by the resident Fire Elves. The elves had a strange glint in their eyes as they aimed arrows at the heroes.

"What-the?!" shouted Crow.

"These must be the Fire Elves Private Quinn told us about!" yelled Kalin.

"Why are they trying to shoot us? We're the good guys!" cried Leo.

"Guys, look closer at them! Something doesn't look right about them!" exclaimed Akiza.

"Akiza is right, we have to report back to Private Quinn!" yelled Yusei.

The team managed to ward off the Fire Elves' attack with shield spells and ran back to Private Quinn. Upon seeing them again, looking hot and tired, the guard looked shocked.

"You're back! Let me guess…they were playing a prank on me?"

"It was no prank, guard! We almost got wiped out by flaming arrows!" snapped Jack.

"Yeah, it looked like they were possessed by something," said Akiza worryingly.

Private Quinn fell ashen when he heard about the Fire Elves. "Oh no! That's no prank. You don't know them like I do!"

"So, what do we do about them?" asked Crow.

"Something horrible must have happened to the Fire Elves," Private Quinn said as he shook his head. "Once, a Fire Elf saved my life with an arrow. His name was Feebo. He said we'd be friends forever because their magic connects everything they touch." His eyes suddenly lit up. "That's it! Bring me their arrows and we can find out what happened to them. You have to duel a few of them first."

"I don't like what we have to do, but I guess we have no choice," sighed Luna.

The team ran back to where the Fire Elves ran amok and engaged in a duel against them. Once again, the elves fired their arrows at the wizards, but they seven friends persevered, throwing down their cards and summoning their monsters to subdue the creatures. After several minutes, the elves retreated back to Fireglobe Theatre, leaving several arrows lying on the ground. The team picked up the arrows and ran back to Private Quinn.

"Thanks for doing this for the Fire Elves," said Quinn.

He looked at the arrows for a minute and then spoke up. "If the Fire Elves are cursed or enchanted, and I'd bet my life they are, this arrow should reveal who did it. Gretta Darkkettle used to teach alchemy at the school. She might help if you bring her the arrow."

"Alright, thanks Quinn," said Yusei. Private Quinn led then to a house on the corner of the street. Inside the house stood an old woman who looked like a typical witch on Halloween decorations. Yusei approached the woman and spoke to her.

"Are you Gretta Darkkettle? We need your help."

The old woman scowled at him. "So, you've found me. What do you want? You can tell that Ambrose I'm not coming back!"

Yusei showed Gretta an arrow they got from the Fire Elves. "The Fire Elves here are cursed and this arrow has proof. Private Quinn told us you can help us determine the cause behind it."

Gretta took the arrow and chuckled. "He's a good soul, that Quinn, but what he knows about magic you probably learned your first day. I need more than this. To find out who cursed the Fire Elves, I'll need a Charred Knife from one of those Magma Men roaming the street. I'll be waiting."

"I'll go get that Charred Knife!" stated Jack.

"Are you sure you can do it by yourself?" asked Yusei.  
"Hmph, these creatures here are nothing compared to the might of the King!" boasted Jack. Before anyone could object, Jack ran out of Gretta's house to fight a Magma Man. He engaged in a battle against of the Magma Men and attacked it with a Fire Cat. Despite the fact that both creatures were made of flame, the Magma Man still collapsed after taking the scratch. Jack bent down at the remains of the creature he fought, wrapped his hand around a handkerchief, and carefully removed the Charred Knife.

"So this is the Charred Knife. Who knew being a real wizard would involve getting your hands dirty?" scoffed Jack as he went back to Gretta's house.

"You're back, Jack!" exclaimed Kalin. "That was quicker than we thought."

"Here's the Charred Knife, old lady," stated jack proudly. "I told you guys they were no match for me!"

Gretta chuckled. "Excellent! This'll show the school I know what I'm doing!" She then sprinkled magic dust on the Charred Knife and arrow. "Aha! The Fire Elves have been cursed by a Banshee's Wail. All you need is a lock of her hair. Talk to Private Quinn. He could prove useful. He may know of a banshee lurking nearby."

"Thanks for your help, Gretta," smiled Yusei. The team waved goodbye to her and returned to the area where Private Quinn patrolled to report their findings. Upon hearing about the banshee, he looked surprised.

"Banshee's Wail? That sounds like a wicked curse. Good thing you convinced Gretta to help."

"Do you know where this banshee is?" asked Crow.

"I've received reports that a Banshee is up to no good. I know who it is too. Bastilla Gravewynd haunts the last tower at the very end of Firecat Alley Defeat her in battle and snip a lock of hair from her wicked head! Gretta needs that to save the Elves," replied Quinn.

The team ran to the end of the street and as they approached the tower Quinn spoke of, a strange chill suddenly filled the air.

"Ugh! I sense a strange chill," muttered Kalin.

"Me too," stated Luna. "This must be where that banshee lives."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's defeat that creep!" yelled Jack. The team than barged into the tower and were confronted by a banshee and several possessed Fire Elves. The banshee screeched at them in anger.

"So, you are the one who has been undoing my work! The Fire Elves were to remain cursed until Wizard City was in ruins! Your meddling in Malistaire's plans will cost you Wizard's dearly! I shall send you all back to Ravenwood as an example of what happens to those who oppose us!"

"Bastilla! We will send YOU back to where ever you came from and save the enslaved Fire Elves! Let's rev it up!" yelled Yusei.

The team then engaged in a battle against Bastilla Gravewynd and the Fire Elves. Yusei faced against the Banshee himself, while the others battled the possessed elves to knock some sense into them. Bastilla occasionally wailed in order to keep the elves under her control.

"Can't you shut her up already, Yusei?! "yelled Jack. "That creep's voice is giving me a headache!"

"I'm doing my best, Jack!" returned Yusei as he shrugged off a blow from the banshee. He then fought back by hitting Bastilla with a Scorpion. The banshee shrugged off the blow, and then crept behind Yusei in an attempt to catch him off guard. Bastilla than attacked the sorcerer with a nasty wave of her hand.

"Yusei! Watch out!" shouted Kalin as he dove to take the hit for Yusei. The two of them stumbled to the floor and Kalin winced in pain from having taken the brunt of the attack.

"Kalin!" cried Yusei as he looked at his friend in shock. "You took the hit for me?!"

"Yeah, I did," chuckled Kalin weakly. "The banshee was trying to get you from behind with a cheap move."

"You didn't have to do that, you know…" muttered Yusei.

"I know, but now, the others have her cornered," pointed Kalin. True to his word, the other wizards had Bastilla surrounded, having defeated her slaves. The banshee looked nervous as she was attacked from all sides. Eventually, Bastilla crumbled to the floor, wailing in defeat.

Akiza took out a pair of small scissors from a first aid kit and cut a lock of the banshee's hair. She then went to check on Kalin and Yusei.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Yusei. "But Kalin could use some medical assistance.

Akiza used her "Fairy" spell to heal Kalin's wounds. He stood up slowly in surprise.

"That's right, that's the healing spell Lady Oriel gave us," gasped Kalin. "Thanks Akiza."

"You're welcome," smiled Akiza. "Now that we have a lock of banshee hair, let's return to Miss Darkkettle and put an end to this curse."

"Right!" exclaimed Yusei. The team then left the remains of Bastilla Gravewynd's tower and returned to the witch's house. They gave her the lock of hair Akiza cut from the banshee's head. A smile appeared on Gretta's face when she saw it.

"Ah, you have a lock of the Banshee's hair! After this, Ambrose should believe what I've been telling him about the Death School." Gretta then burned the lock of hair over a white candle and handed them the melted wax.

"Done! Tell Private Quinn that the wax from this candle can break the curse on his precious Fire Elves." Stated Gretta.

"Thank you for your help," said Luna as the team went back to Private Quinn. They showed him the melted wax. Quinn looked delighted when he saw it.

"You have the cure? Great news! I've taken the wax from the candle and mixed it into the potion. I hope I did it right. You'd better do the rest."

Akiza took the potion and looked at it. "What do we do with this potion, sir?"

"Defeat the Fire Elves and their leader, Prince Alicane Swiftarrow. The potion should then break the curse. Good luck, wizards!" stated Quinn.

The team then ran back to Fireglobe Theatre, potion in hand. Once approached the front doors, the front doors were somehow unlocked. It seemed like with the defeat of Bastilla Gravewynd, the Fire Elves guarding the theatre has scattered everywhere, leaving the doors unprotected. When they set foot into the theatre, loud music could be heard playing.

"Hey you! Prince!" yelled Crow. "The Enforcers have arrived!"

"And we're here to stop your lousy performance!" yelled Jack.

Prince Allicane Swiftarrow stopped his acting and looked up at the intruders from the stage. He spoke in an annoyed, high-pitched voice:

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a performance? But you are just in time, Wizards! This is your final act!"

The leader of the Fire Elves then shot several fire arrows the team. However, they managed to block them all with well-timed shields. Luna and Leo ran around the prince to distract him in order to give Akiza enough time to take out the potion. The Enforcers then combined their attacks to defeat Swiftarrow and held him down. Akiza poured the potion into his mouth and the team watched as the elf's body shivered and the maddened eyes eyes softened.

Prince Alican Swiftarrow looked around in confusion. "I…I remember! I was cursed…as were all my people…Did Private Quinn send you?"

"Yeah, he did," smiled Akiza. "And now, you are free."

The Fire Elf smiled. "Tell him his arrow saved me, as mine once did him. The curse…I can feel the effects of the curse weakening. Now that we know it was the Banshee's curse, we will guard against it. Tell Private Quinn that we owe him a debt of gratitude. And thanks, Wizards, for freeing all of us!"

The Enforcers return the smile and traveled back to Private Quinn. The guard was surrounded by a group of Fire Elves who were dancing happily around him. When they saw the team arrive, they all cheered in excitement.

One of the Fire Elves spoke up. "Thank you for freeing Prince Swiftarrow. Your deeds here will long be remembered by the elves."

Private Quinn nodded. "I'm glad to see the elves again, even if they are a bit annoying."

Everyone laughed at his statement.

"I agree," smirked Jack.

Quinn spoke up again. "No, I never thought the curse would win, even for a moment. Still, I'm glad you helped my friend Prince Alicane."

"No problem," smiled Crow.

"Firecat Alley is much too dangerous, folks. Someone needs to ward the Headmaster," continued Quinn. "Please go tell Headmaster Ambrose about the curse upon the Fire Elves. I will stay here and warn the others."

The team said farewell to the Fire Elves and Private Quinn before heading back to Headmaster Ambrose's house. Upon hearing the situation, he was stunned.

"I was afraid of this. Malistaire is trying to keep us from finding out his real plans by causing chaos and panic on every street. We must find out what he is up to, for the safety of our school."

"Yeah, no kidding," sighed Leo.  
Ambrose stroke his beard. "I will have to think on this some more. He has found many creatures to do his bidding. I fear that he has sinister designs, not only for our world, but for all the others as well." The Headmaster then gazed into his crystal ball and planned out his next course of action.


End file.
